fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diaper Duty Baseball Resort
Diaper Duty Baseball Resort is the second sports Diaper Duty Series spin off (the first being Super Baby Mario Kart) for the Wii3D and Flame Bomb. It is made by EEA Inc. and Flame Games and will release in 2010. It's going to be at the E2-A1 2009. It's rated PEGI 3+, USK 6, ESRB E, OFLC G and CERO A. Characters Team Captains Team Players * Yoshi * Baby Luigi * Baby Daisy * Baby Waluigi * Baby Funky Kong * Baby Toad (Red & New: Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange) * Baby Toadette * Baby Diddy Kong * Baby Yoshi (New: Orange, Red, Blue, Cyan, Black, White, Pink, Yellow, Brown) * Baby Birdo (Pink; New: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green) * Baby Petey Piranha * Prince Boo * Baby Big Boo (New) * Baby Pink Boo (New) * Prince K. Rool * Baby Dry Bowser * Baby Rosalina * Toadsworth the Younger * Professor E. Gadd * Andrew * Andrea * Morton Koopa Sr. * Kamek * Koopa Kid (Multi (Bowser Like), Blue, Red, Green) * Ihsoy * Baby Clyde (Unlockable, from Flame series and Super Mario Rocket Baseball) * Baby McQueenMario (Unlockable, from McQueenMario series) * Baby Bones (Unlockable, New) * Baby Koopa (Unlockable, Green and Red (New)) * Baby Paratroopa (Unlockable, Red and Green (New)) * Baby Hammer Bro. (Unlockable, New) * Baby Kritter (Unlockable, New: Green, Brown, Blue) * Baby Dixie Kong (Unlockable, New) * Baby Candy Kong (Unlockable, New) * Baby Kiddy Kong (Unlockable, New) * Baby Tiny Kong (Unlockable, New) More Coming Soon, maybe! Non-Playable *Cranky Kong (Umpire) *Wrinkly Kong *Toads (stands) *Koopa Troopas (stands) *Hammer Bros. (stands) *Anderobots *Toadsworth *Cheep-Cheeps (stands) *Goombas (stands) *Humans (stands) *Normal McQueenMario *Normal Clyde More Coming Soon, maybe! Items More Coming Soon, maybe! Chemistry Chemistry appears from the other Mario Baseball games More Coming Soon! Story Mode Challenge Mode is in Diaper Duty Baseball Resort, and is the main mode for this game. This is the way to unlock Characters. Below is where the Characters appears. Yoshi's Island is all Yoshi's, Big City is humans, Robots and Birdo's, Mushroom Kingdom is humans and Toads. Diamond City has humans, Boo's, Piranha Plants and Koopa Kids. Donkey Kong Island is Kongs and Kritters, Bowser's Keep is Koopa's and a Yoshi. Challenges are played at the stadium's that there requested, and boss matches are played at Bowser's Keep. Yoshi's Island *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Baby Yoshi (Orange) *Baby Yoshi (Cyan) *Baby Yoshi (Red) *Baby Yoshi (Blue) *Baby Yoshi (White) *Baby Yoshi (Black) *Baby Yoshi (Brown) *Baby Yoshi (Pink) *Baby Yoshi (Yellow) Big City *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Professor E. Gadd *Baby Birdo (Pink) *Baby Birdo (Red) *Baby Birdo (Yellow) *Baby Birdo (Green) *Baby Birdo (Blue) *Andrew *Andrea *Baby Clyde Mushroom Kingdom *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Toad (Red) *Baby Toad (Blue) *Baby Toad (Yellow) *Baby Toad (Green) *Baby Toad (Purple) *Baby Toad (Orange) *Baby Toadette *Toadsworth the Younger *Baby Rosalina Diamond City *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Prince Boo *Baby Big Boo *Baby Pink Boo *Baby Petey *Baby McQueenMario *Koopa Kid (Multi) *Koopa Kid (Red) *Koopa Kid (Blue) *Koopa Kid (Green) Donkey Kong Island *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Funky Kong *Baby Diddy Kong *Prince K. Rool *Baby Kritter (Green) *Baby Kritter (Brown) *Baby Kritter (Blue) *Baby Dixie Kong *Baby Candy Kong *Baby Kiddy Kong *Baby Tiny Kong Bowser's Keep Note: Bowser's Keep appearers as a Challenge Stadium *Baby Bowser *Morton Koopa Sr. *Baby Dry Bowser *Baby Dry Bones *Baby Koopa (Green) *Baby Koopa (Red) *Baby Paratroopa (Red) *Baby Paratroopa (Green) *Ihosy *Kamek *Baby Hammer Bro. Bosses Captain Abilities While navigating the Baseball Kingdom, depending on progress made in the Challenge Mode itself, the five Team Captains listed below can use unique abilities to help them do numerous things, including recruiting other Team Captains/Team Players, finding coins, and gaining access to certain areas they couldn't reach before. The abilities in question are as follows: *'Baby Mario': Talking to plant life, such as flowers and hedges and being able to use Warp Pipes. *'Baby Peach': Being able to interact with things such as tree stumps, water, and etc. to make characters appear and also being able to take thin pathways. *'Yoshi': Being able to use Manholes and Ground Pound the ground by trees to make characters come out. *'Baby Wario': Being able to pick up metal things with his magnet and open treasure chests. *'Baby Donkey Kong': Being able to climb vines and smash wooden barrels and crates. More Information Coming Soon Gallery Diaper Duty Baseball Resort/Gallery Team Captains File:Yohislugguh.png|Yoshi File:BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario File:BabyPeach.jpg|Baby Peach File:BabyWario.png|Baby Wario File:BabyDK.png|Baby Donkey Kong File:BabyBowser.png|Baby Bowser Team Players File:BabyLuigi.jpg|Baby Luigi File:BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy File:Baby_Waluigi.png|Baby Waluigi File:BabyFunky.png|Baby Funky File:Baby Yoshi.PNG|Baby Yoshi File:BirdoBirdo.png|Baby Birdo File:BabyToad.png|Baby Toad File:BabyPetey.png|Baby Petey Piranha File:PrinceBooArt.png|Prince Boo File:BabyRosalina.png|Baby Rosalina File:Magikoopa_Card.jpg|Kamek File:KoopaKid-MiniBowser.png|Koopa Kid File:Koopa Kids.PNG|Koopa Kid File:Ihsoy_art.png|Ihsoy File:Mailbag20030415 lm gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd File:ToadsworthTheYounger.png|Toadsworth the Younger File:Andrew.png|Andrew File:Andrea.png|Andrea File:Morton Koopa Sr Brawl.png|Morton Koopa Sr. File:Clyde1998 Kid.jpg|Baby Clyde Baby Tiny Kong.jpg|Baby Tiny Kong Non-Playable File:CrankyKong.png|Cranky Kong File:100px-Redddtoaddd.png|Toad File:Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth File:Wrinkly.jpg|Wrinkly Kong File:Cheep-Cheep.jpg|Cheep-Cheep File:Hammo.jpg|Hammer Bro. File:180px-Goomba.png|Goomba File:MQMBoo.png|McBoo File:Clyde1998 3-D.jpg|Clyde Game Logos and Boxart File:Diaper Duty Baseball Resort Logo.gif|'BETA' Game Logo File:Diaper Duty Baseball Resort Logo Japan.gif|'BETA' Game Logo for Japan File:Diaper Duty Baseball Resort Wii3D BETA NTSC.png|'BETA' North American Boxart File:Diaper Duty Baseball Resort Wii3D BETA Japan.png|'BETA' Japanese Boxart File:Diaper Duty Baseball Resort Flame Bomb BETA PAL.png|'BETA' Boxart for PAL on Flame Bomb Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Flame Games Category:Flame Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Flame Bomb Category:User Crossover Games Category:Clyde Category:Wii Games Category:Diaper Duty (series)